What-if ep1 FT x OHSHC
by Dragon Ores
Summary: Our first episode of What-if with Fairy tail and Ouran Highschool Host Club.


**Diamond: This time on what if, we'll talk about what if the Ouran Highschool Host Club and the Fairy Tail guild met.**

 **Gold: If you didn't already know, "What if" is basically a crossover story. We're taking suggestions in the comments section below.**

 **Emmy: *sneaks up behind Gold with an alien mask* Hee hee hee**

 **Gold: *turns around* HOLY SHI- EMMY! *becomes enraged and chases Emmy***

 **Ruby: *passes Gold a knife when she runs past" Good luck.**

 **Diamond: Alright let's go to our meet up. So far the host club boys are here Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori, oh and Kyoya.**

 **Diamond: And we don't own this stuff, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and Ouran is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

 ***spins to giant screen with the author's pictures***

Tamaki: Haruhi~ Where did you go?

Haruhi: *hiding while thinking: sempai go away*

Hikaru: Hey boss, She's over here!

Kaoru: Behind what's-their-name's chair

Honey: You mean Diamond-chan?

Diamond: … ok then…

Gold: Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are here!

Natsu: s'up!

Lucy: hello there. *see's Honey-sempai* aw hi there little boy.

Honey: Hi there nice lady. *makes cute face* would you like some cake?

 **(Diamond: *sets up table and chairs really quick*)**

 **(Emmy: *places cake really quick*)**

Natsu: OOH! Cake! Happy want some!

Happy: sure!

Lucy: Aw sure I'd love to. Natsu don't just take some cake without asking *Lucy kick*

Honey: OOOH a talking kitty *hugs* Usa-chan look a cat friend.

Happy: *squeezed* ACK! Le…go…Ho…san…

Mori: Honey. The cat's choking. *Feeds Honey cake*

Honey: *let's go and eats cake*

Happy: THANK GOD! *Flies to the bed set up in the rafter*

Tamaki: Well I suppose Honey's got that miss under control, what do we do now Kyoya?

Kyoya: *asks Lucy* hello there would you like to buy a few pictures or even a magazine

 **(Diamond: the magazine says "Honey sempai's flowery farm journey")**

Lucy: SURE! *works out payment with Kyoya*

Tamaki: well ok then, I'll just wait here… *sits in the corner and grows mushrooms*

Hikaru: Whoa a talking and flying cat!

Kaouru: *pulls out ladder from thin air* lets go catch him!

Hikaru: alright!

Happy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **(Emmy: Hee hee hee hee more people! Erza, Lissanna, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Bisca, Evergreen Alzack, Gray and Elfman!)**

Tamaki: *gets out of corner to greet the ladies* Why hello there ladies *pulls out rose* *Starts with Lissanna and Evergreen* *kisses back of their hands* my precious fairies, would you-

*Elfman moves into his way* Err, uh never mind. *Moves onto Erza* My dearest, even if the world were to be destroyed, I will never leave your side, my-

Erza: … *Is frozen with shock*

Unknown Voice *cough*Jellal*chough*: HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC!

 **(Diamond: SAVE TAMAKI Ruby: Tch! *saves him*)**

Tamaki: *lands where Bisca is standing*

Alzack: *glares*

Kaouru and Hikaru: AHAHAHAHA

Tamaki: *runs into his corner of gloom to grow some mushrooms*

Haruhi: *comes out of hiding* … sempai… uh…

Tamaki: *Crying* *sniffle* *grabs onto haruhi's leg* Haruuuhhiiii….

Mirajane: oh dear. Aren't you all in need of some refreshments? *goes over to Honey's table and serves tea* here you go sweeties.

Honey: thank you pretty Nee-chan!

 **(Gold: *whispers to Diamond* where did she get the tea Diamond: idk…)**

Erza: *goes to cake table* let us eat cake *starts to devour cakes*

Levy: Lu-chan~ *goes over to cake table and talks with Lucy and everyone else*

Kyoya: *finished deal* so how about you girls, would you like to purchase one of our host club magazines.

Cana: Heeey so what's with the tall quiet dude.

Mori: …

Cana: *pinches Mori* yo? Hey you seem old enough to drink, here have some! *swishes beer*

Mori: … *backs away hella fast*

Cana: Tch, you scared? *chases Mori around with beer in hand*

Honey: *tackles* be nice to Takashi!

Cana: *drinks* get off chibi!

Honey: *pouts* no!

Hikaru and Kaouru: AHAHAHAHA hey boss look what we did! *shows happy all dressed up as a doll*

Natsu: AHAHAHAH Happy what the hell man you look hilarious.

Happy: *escapes and tries to tackle Natsu*

 **(Diamond, Gold, Emmy, and Ruby: *cast protective invisible casing around all host club members*)**

Natsu: *avoids*

Happy: *Hits Haruhi instead*

Haruhi: ah! Jeez ow…

Tamaki: how dare you, cat. *tries to tackle Happy, but happy avoids it, tackles evergreen*

Elfman and Evergreen: *attack Tamaki but attacks land everywhere*

Gray: *gets hit* *uses it as an excuse to punch Natsu* DIE FLAME BRAIN!

Natsu: *receives blow* what the hell you STUPID ICE PRINCESS!

Everyone: *gets into brawl*

Erza: *gets cake knocked over*

 **(Ruby: Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, here)**

Gajeel: * spots brawl and Erza* … uhm what do we do, ah well *joins in*

Laxus and Bickslow: *turns around and leaves*

 **Diamond: well, uh, let's just end it here**

 **Gold: we'll have another chapter up soon, really soon**

 **Ruby: Then we'll have a brawl.**

 **Gold: let's hope not. Again…**

 **Emmy: Phew. *sleeps***

 **Gold: *sigh* goes and puts Emmy in bed.**

 **Diamond: She gets tired putting up protective spells for normal people, so let's try not to get into a brawl.**

 **Gray and Natsu: *still fighting***


End file.
